


The Island Princess

by allonswolfnewtina



Series: The Tenth Doctor & Rose [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Island Princess (2007) Fusion, F/M, Kind!Reinette, Movie AU, Reinette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonswolfnewtina/pseuds/allonswolfnewtina
Summary: After being shipwrecked on an island as a little girl without any memory of who she is, Rose grows up learning to talk and sing with a family of loving animals: the red panda Sagi, the peacock Azul, and the baby elephant Tika. But when Prince James discovers their tropical paradise, curiosity about her past leads Rose to journey with the prince to his castle. Based off of "Barbie as the Island Princess."





	1. Prologue

Sagi, a red panda, pushed down two large leaves and looked around the island. "What a night. What a storm!" he exclaimed. Azul, his flamboyant peacock friend, popped up. "You've got that right. I was nearly blown out of our tree," Azul said. The two animals walked from their hiding place in the shrubbery and found a golden hand mirror, stuck in the sand. Azul leaned over to Sagi. "What do you make of that?" Azul asked Sagi. They went up to the mirror and Azul looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Oh. Gorgeous!" Azul exclaimed. "A pretty thing," Sagi said, referring to the mirror. "I'm talking about me," Azul corrected, "Azul, Prince of Peacocks."

The vain bird spread out his feathers and posed regally. "Of course, Prince Azul," Sagi drawled sarcastically as he mock-bowed. "Ooh, better and better," Azul noticed a battered trunk of clothes nearby. He opened it to reveal golden bracelets and other treasures. "This is, without a doubt, the best day of my life!" the peacock gasped in excitement. Sagi rolled his eyes, but turned around upon having seen something a few feet away from them. A small figure, most of it hidden by a log of wood with a pink piece of fabric draped over it. He began to go over there to get a closer look. "Azul."

Azul, however, was not paying attention; he had ducked his head in the trunk, looting through it. "Hold your seahorses, Sagi."

"Azul, now!" Sagi demanded. The peacock looked up, many of the bracelets from the trunk around his neck as if they were chokers, and followed the panda. "Okay, okay, I'm coming. What could be so important that I... oh."

The figure behind the log was a little girl no more than nine years old, dressed in a purple nightgown and her blonde hair tied up into a ponytail. The fabric looked to be a torn flag: pink and gold, depicting a white wolf holding a red rose in its mouth.

The little girl was unconscious and the two animals were beginning to fear the worst until they finally heard her breathing. "She's alive," Sagi whispered in relief. "Good," Azul declared, trying to revert back to his usual, pompous self. When she wakes up, she can swim back to wherever she came from."

Azul turned around and was beginning to leave as the little girl began stirring. "We need to help her," Sagi said. Azul sighed. "We're going to regret this," he turned around, "And when we do, remember, it was your idea."


	2. Here On My Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose has grown into a lively, compassionate woman. Her current attire includes a dress made from a sail found in the ocean, her namesake flower pinned in her blonde hair, and a gold bangle bracelet around her right ankle. A baby elephant named Tika has now joined the little island family.

Rose ran across the beach happily. "Come on, Tika!" Rose called to the elephant that was following her. "Wait up, Rose!" Tika shouted excitedly. They both giggled.

> **Rose:** Here on my island  
> The sea says hello  
> Dolphins are waving  
> Wherever I go  
> There's a song on the breeze  
> And a home in the trees  
> Friends I can talk with  
> Whenever I please
> 
> **Azul:** Here on my island  
> The playgrounds are great  
>  **Sagi:** Slide every slide  
>  **Tika:** And you don't have to wait  
>  **Rose:** There's so much to be seen  
>  **Tika:** From our new trampoline  
>  **All:** Finding adventure's our  
> Daily routine
> 
> **Sagi:** Birds and bananas  
>  **Azul:** And comfy cabanas  
>  **Rose:** And shell covered vases to fill  
>  **Sagi:** Coconut glasses  
>  **Tika:** And mint with molasses  
>  **Azul:** And pineapple patties to grill
> 
> **Rose:** Here on my island  
> There's nothing but fun  
>  **Sagi:** Vines you can swing from  
>  **Azul:** A nap in the sun  
>  **Tika:** There are mud pies to make  
>  **Sagi:** There are branches to shake  
>  **All:** Treasures await any  
> Road that you take
> 
> **Rose:** I'll take the high path  
>  **Sagi:** And I'll take the low path  
>  **Azul:** And I'll take the path  
> Through the sky  
>  **Rose:** I'll jump the river  
>  **Sagi:** And I'll climb the mountain  
>  **Tika:** And I'll stay here  
> Guarding the pie
> 
> **All:** Here on our island  
> The days are a dream  
> Hanging together  
> We work as a team  
> And the magic extends  
> From our family of friends  
> Here on our island  
> The fun never ends

"Last one in the water's a rotten papaya!" Azul called. "You're the rotten papaya!" Tika joked. 


End file.
